The Life Stealer
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: okay! This is my own story that i have made and has my own characters. basically an OC. this tells you how easy it is to loose a loved one. rated T, just in case!


**Amaya: Yo! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a magicians love story, I've kind of been having really bad situations about my secrets being told. **

**Hoshiko: Oh yeah! A bunch of her secrets were told like, who she liked and all that stuff. *Amaya gives Hoshiko a glare***

**Amaya: *sigh* yeah, anyway here I am with an original story, this was actually for and English project but I thought what the heck****,**** let's make it**** a better and put it on fanfiction! So here I am with my original story. (And original characters) The life Stealer. **** Please enjoy! **

Crystal POV

Hi, my name's Crystal Stoner and I have a part in the army. I'm only 17 years old but I want to serve my country. Anyway, that was then, and this is now. Right now I'm 22 years old and I'm done with the army. I know I've told you my name but I haven't yet described myself. As you know, I'm Crystal Stoner; I have long wavy brown hair and deep mesmerising brown eyes. I was walking to my next class, which was my private piano lesson; I noticed that a group of boys all gave me 'looks'. Some showed anger, some showed hunger and some were just plain dirty looks. During my private lesson, the thought kept me wondering. Whilst I was playing, I suddenly remembered that those boys used to go to the army with me. Two of them used to have a crush on me, but I turned them down. After that they've hated me ever since. Once I was done with my lesson, I left. I spoke to the boys, they said that they were sorry and we hung out for a bit. After about 6 months, me and the boys were really close, then one day, Phillip's parents died in a car crash. He only had one person to go to, and that was his uncle. I kept telling him to go with his uncle, and after months of arguing, he finally gave in and said that he was going to go to his uncle soon. He did seem to be a bit upset, but I soon cheered him up. I never found out why he was so upset about moving with his uncle. How bad could he be? About 2 months came by **(AN: Now in the story it's August)** and he was going to move with his uncle the day after. This day, was going to change my life. He walked me to my favourite spot in town which was a beautiful field with a huge tree that would shade you from the sun and rain. Its leaves were now in different shades of brown, yellow, orange and many more. It was just perfect. He then looked at me, straight in the eye. With my deep brown eyes staring into his ocean blue. He then got down on one knee, and at this point I had to speak.

"Phillip, what are you doing?" I asked him. My eyes widening in shock. He then spoke up.

"Crystal Stoner" he breathed out.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. He then pulled out a black velvet box, opening it and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. I gulped down the shock and nervousness in my throat.

"Crystal Stoner, will you marry me?" He asked me. We then stared at each other for a couple of seconds, his dirty blonde hair blowing in the direction of the wind, whilst my hair danced. I then nodded earning a huge smile from Phillip.

"Yes!" I said. He kissed me passionately, whilst I kissed back. So from then on, we were engaged. He went to his uncle the next day. We kept in touch and the next. My whole life ended. I was walking to meet up with Phillip and then someone tugged my waist, bringing me towards them. I couldn't see who had put me in their grasp because my back was facing them.

"Crystal…" the voice breathed. I then knew who it was instantly.

"Phillip!" I said excitedly. I couldn't turn around because his grasp was too tight. I then heard him sob. Is he crying?

"What's wrong?" I asked worryingly. I then felt Phillip put something against the side of my head. I knew what it was right away. It was a gun. The last thing I heard was his voice, right before the trigger.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out. Then my whole world went.

Finish :D

**Amaya: I hope u liked it, this story was for a project on what I feel like is one of the worst inventions. I know some people might have a different opinion, but here is a piece of 'speech' that I made up for this story. I hope u know the meaning of what I'm trying to say.**

_In my opinion, I think guns are one of the worst inventions. (Or an invention gone wrong)_

_They may be used to do good, or to protect. _

_But they can steal the life of a loved one in the blink of an eye…._

_I hope u know what I'm trying to say, it's all in the title. The life Stealer…._


End file.
